zzzapfandomcom-20200214-history
Series 1
Series 1: 1993 'Episode 1:' In this episode, Cuthbert Lilly takes his dog for a walk, Smart Arty makes a picture of Laurel and Hardy out of black tape, The Handymen show you how to lift a bottle and Tricky Dicky's Mission Impossible features Dicky challenging some kids to pop balloons on a bus. 'Episode 2:' In this episode, Cuthbert Lilly goes to the park, Smart Arty makes a picture of the Statue Of Liberty in a hardware store, The Handymen perform the Float An Egg trick and Tricky Dicky's Mission Impossible shows Dicky challenging some kids to cross mud on a pair of stilts. 'Episode 3:' In this episode, Cuthbert Lilly goes to a toy shop, (and meets his arch rival) Smart Arty makes a picture of a golfer on a golf course, The Handymen make Hand Stands and Tricky Dicky's Mission Impossible shows Tricky challenging a group of kids to eat jelly whilst they are handcuffed. 'Episode 4:' In this episode, Cuthbert Lilly goes camping, Smart Arty makes a picture of a owl using leaves, The Handymen make Finger Prints and Tricky Dicky's Mission Impossible shows Tricky challenging some children to drink a glass of milkshake whilst on a bouncy castle. 'Episode 5:' In this episode, Cuthbert Lilly visits his friend in hospital, Smart Arty makes a picture of the Eiffel Tower using cutlery, The Handymen make a Handy Picture and Tricky Dicky's Mission Impossible shows Tricky challenging a selection of kids to spell the word "IMPOSSIBLE" using very large bricks. Episode 6: In this episode, Cuthbert Lilly goes for a picnic and has trouble with a fly, Smart Arty makes a picture of a tennis player on a court, The Handymen make a Handy Sandwich and Tricky Dicky's Mission Impossible shows Tricky challenging kids to push a wheelbarrow filled with custard along an obstacle course and pour it onto a cake at the end, whilst being tickled with a feather duster. '''Episode 7: In this episode, Cuthbert Lilly plays a game of football, Smart Arty makes a picture of a monkey using biscuits, The Handymen show you how to jump through a postcard and Tricky Dicky's Mission Impossible shows Tricky challenging a group of children to stand on a float in water. 'Episode 8:' In this episode, Cuthbert Lilly goes fishing, Smart Arty makes Punch & Judy out of sweets, The Handymen make hand- shaped cards and Tricky Dicky challenges kids to get from 'A' to 'B' over a gunge pole (as it moves) over a swimming pool. 'Episode 9: '(No Proof - anybody with any visual evidence please contact the creator direct) In this episode, Cuthbert Lilly has trouble combing his hair, Smart Arty makes a picture of a dinosaur in a city, The Handymen perform the Ball In Cup Trick and Tricky Dicky's Mission Impossible shows Tricky challenging some children to paint him whilst balancing paint trays on their heads. 'Episode 10:' (No Proof - anybody with any visual evidence please contact the creator direct) In this episode, Cuthbert Lilly goes to a wedding, Smart Arty makes a picture of himself, The Handymen make Hand Plates and Tricky Dicky's Mission Impossible shows Tricky challenging a group of kids to throw gunge bags at people and a policeman. Trivia *This is the first and only series to feature Tricky Dicky. *This is the first and only series where Smart Arty makes giant pictures. From Series 2 to Series 7 onwards, he uses his pen. *The Cuthbert sketch of Episode 7 features the Match of The Day theme. The theme was and still is owned by the BBC whereas Zzzap was a Meridian/ Media Merchants production made for ITV. *Series 1 was repeated twice in 1996 and 1997.